This invention relates to anti-inflammatory imidazoles.
Lombardino, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,475 discloses anti-inflammatory 4,5-diaryl-2-substituted imidazoles.
Doebel, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,505,350 and 3,651,080, respectively, discloses anti-inflammatory 4-alkyl-5-aryl-1-substituted-2-mercapto imidazoles and 4-alkyl-2-alkylthio-5-aryl-1-substituted imidazoles.
Zauer, K., et al., in Chem. Ber. 106, 1638 (1973), disclose 4,5-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-methylthioimidazole and 4,5-bis(4-chlorophenyl)-2-methylthioimidazole but do not suggest any use.
A number of references, such as Current Sci. India 17, 184-85 (1948) and Acta. Chem. Acad. Sci. Hung. 79 (2) 197-212 (1973) disclose 2-(substituted-thio)-4,5-diphenylimidazoles and 1-methyl-2-(substituted-thio)-4,5-diphenylimidazoles with substituents such as methyl, propyl, allyl, and acetonyl.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective anti-inflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and anti-inflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial anti-inflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as changes in blood cells and central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new anti-arthritic compounds with good anti-inflammatory activity and minimal side effects that could be more effective in treating arthritis than presently available drugs.
In addition to anti-inflammatory activity, some of the compounds of this invention have demonstrated analgesic activity in a test procedure. This additional property is desirable in treatment of arthritis or related diseases; however, such compounds can be employed solely to alleviate pain.
In addition, some of the compounds of this invention are useful as intermediates to compounds which also have anti-inflammatory and/or analgesic activity (see our application Ser. No. 779,805 filed Mar. 18, 1977).